


Old Friend: Book One

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [46]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Designated Survivor (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: (not a zombie) Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, instagram model douglas castillo, instagram model esteban castillo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where JJ and Co hire the person who once started a Zombie Apocalypse. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book One   
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/DS/SN19 has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) DS/SN19(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where JJ and Co hire the person who once started a Zombie Apocalypse.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Alex Kirkman...Natascha McElhone  
> JJ...Brenda Song   
> The Castillo Twins...Themselves   
> Tom Kirkman...Kiefer Sutherland  
> Leo Kirkman...Tanner Buchanan

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. Zombie Apocalypses would probably still be considered a myth of not for 2014. I broke into the Professor's Lab with a pair of identical twins Douglas and Esteban. The three of us had missed the deadline to get out Pokemon Training licenses and decided to steal one of the starter pokemon instead.

If not for me tripping the alarm it would've worked. In the haste to get away I tripped a vial containing one of the Professor's "experiments." Douglas urged me to leave.

"Jari we can't fucking stay here. We'll be caught by Officer Jenny for breaking an entering." Douglas said.

"You might be right Doug. And we already have bad history with her. Let's go." I sighed. 

The vial turned out to be a virus that turned ordinary people into humans. When the Professor, Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy arrived they were the first infected before the virus spread around Shamouti.

The PLA placed Shamouti under Quarantine for several months until the vaccine was finally developed. I took the blame for starting the Apocalypse.

The twins didn't want their involvement getting out and cut off contact with me. Thanks to Alex an old family friend of mine representing me Officer Jenny put the incident in my record but didn't arrest me. Alex advised me to stay out of trouble for the near future.

"Alex I will do my best." I said.

Two years passed I tried my best to fly by the "straight and narrow" and get a job but no one would hire me. I had gone on countless interviews. The husband of Alex Tom and Tom's younger brother Trey owned Flipside Records and they agreed to grant an interview.

Though made it clear that the job wasn't a "promise." I reluctantly went on the job interview. JJ the manager who interviewed me called me back a few days later with a job offer. The Zombie Apocalypse had come up during the interview but she said it wouldn't matter if I "fit" into the Company.

"JJ You're fucking with me." I said.

"No I'm not fucking with you. If you want the cashier job it's yours." JJ informed.

I accepted the job offer and officially started two days later. The oldest of Tom and Alex's two children Leo allowed me to shadow him for the first week. Once the week was up Leo felt I was ready to "spread my wings" leaving me to man the cash register solo. I was ready. When my ninety day probation was up Trey and JJ made it clear I was doing a "spectacular" job. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
